<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[NSFW] Smoking with the Last Hale's by 1Ginger1Keyboard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270550">[NSFW] Smoking with the Last Hale's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ginger1Keyboard/pseuds/1Ginger1Keyboard'>1Ginger1Keyboard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Big Bag of Weed, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Stiles Stilinski Smokes, Uncle/Nephew Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ginger1Keyboard/pseuds/1Ginger1Keyboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale's finding Stiles smoking weed, Stiles finds out that Derek and Peter used to be a lot closer then it seemed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[NSFW] Smoking with the Last Hale's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles had never imagined that when he was caught smoking weed it would be Derek and his Uncle Peter, their excuse for being half-naked was that they had been trying to train when the smell of a teenager smoking a joint distracted them. Stiles didn’t have to know that they had been trying to do a fight to the death over a disagreement over Talia. </p><p>The oldest Hale slumped down next to the teenager, taking the joint out of his hand and taking a drag. The weed itself was average quality, the typical thing a teenager can get their hands on, the same type of stuff Peter started on. He was more impressed with the skill in which the joint had been rolled. He was about to hand the joint back when he saw Stiles with a tack box in his lap and one of the biggest bags of weed he had ever seen. Derek already had a particularly fat joint between his lips that fits nicely back into Stiles’ tack box. </p><p>The joint that danced between Stiles’ fingers was being rolled, it was what Peter would call a perfect roll. It was about as thick as Stiles’ thumb, it was handed to Peter and Stiles lit it taking his original joint back. They chatted lazily between drags. </p><p>Stiles learnt that for a wolf to get high they had to smoke nearly constantly, which wasn’t going to be an issue with the amount of weed Stiles had, he didn’t even seem bothered about sharing it with the older men. Maybe it was a bargaining chip so they don’t his dad.  </p><p>It had been Peter’s thing, he was the left hand, the enforcer. Things like that increase stress on a person, he used to get high to help unwind after a hards days work. Derek had got into it after Paige, he’d been distressed and went to stay with Peter, found a joint and decided to try it while he was out. When Peter had got back Derek was so baked he could barely move. He’d nearly eaten his weight in food, they got high together and ordered Pizza. </p><p>They had always been close, but it was just another connection they shared together, getting high and exploring. It was when Derek had smoked his third roll, he laid back in the grass and began to giggle...not chuckle, no, he giggled the same way Stiles had heard girls giggle on the playground when he was younger. </p><p>“Smoking joints get me really horny, you don’t want to...you know...” </p><p>No amount of weed had prepared Stiles for that to come out of Derek, Peter cleared his throat, Derek had directed that question at Peter. Derek didn’t seem bothered that Stiles was sat there. </p><p>“Nephew now is not the time, we are past the days where you could flutter your lashes and get what you want from me.”</p><p>Stiles released a distressed breath, Peter cleared his throat and made a confession. </p><p>“It’s not uncommon for members in a wolf pack to explore with each other, I was always further away from the pack than others. I have always been a little twisted, we happened upon each other in moments of weakness.”</p><p>That’s how Stiles ended up in the middle of what he would call a furr pile, at some point Derek had lost control of his glowing red eyes, he was licking and nipping at the crease between Stiles’ shoulder and neck, moaning about knotting. Peter was keeping Stiles’ mount busy with his tongue, he didn’t feel the men undoing his trousers, it was only when the cold air reached his length did he realise that Derek had the head of his cock against the back of his mouth, desperate to fuck his own throat on it. </p><p>Derek’s hand was white knuckle around Peter’s cock, the other male leant back, mouth hanging open and getting out desperate moans. Derek moaned around Stiles’ cock and white webs of cum paint the grass, the smell of fresh release tips Peter’s over the edge, Stiles is left with Derek laying lax around his cock, and Peter panting restlessly.  </p><p>Stiles didn’t get to cum.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>